Tipico dia de un fan de Inuyasha
by JulieteDarma
Summary: A poco no, no hacemos tonterias por saciar nuestro gusto por Inuyasha, eh?, asi que en esta pequeña historia veremos..... EL TIPICO DIA DEL FAN DE INUYASHA : ENCUESTA PEQUEÑA NOTA!
1. Chapter 1

**Soy super fan de Inuyasha asi q este fan fic no es serio :) s lo hize cuando estaba de simple :) pero me agrado mucho, es chiquito, asi que espero recibir tan siquiera algún review:)**

**Los personajes no son mios:( pero los comentarios soncien pr cientomios.**

* * *

Un día del tipiico fanático de... Inuyasha

1.-Tu mama te levanta pa q te larges a la escuela mientras tu le respondes que un "hanyu" como tu no necesita ir a la escuela O.O

2.- Después de la madrina que te da tu mama, al momento de vestirte buscas tu ahori por horas... hasta que te das cuenta que NUNCA has tenido uno.

3.- Te pones una jerga en la cabeza simulando tu bella cabellera blanca.

4.- Le tratas de robar el collar favorito de "bolitas" a tu hermana y te lo pones. NOTA si no tienes hermana le quitas el collar a tu perro como única esperanza...

5.- Tomas tu mochila INUYASHA, tu lonchera INUYASHA, tu chamarra INUYASHA, tus calzones INUYASHA

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh y no olvidemos tu espada de HEEE-MAN de vil tianguis q has conseguido para que sea comillo de acero? ETC ETC ETC para ir a la escuela.

6.- Llegando a la escuela ves que todos las chavas te señalan pensando que eres demasiado sexy para ellas, sin embargo no te das cuenta que es por la jerga escurriendo que traes en la cabeza.

7.- En la escuela pasan lista pero misteriosamente tu nombre "Inuyasha" nunca lo mencionan -.- .

8.- Al momento de recibir tus exámenes tus maestros siempre preguntan "Quien chin#(&&/( es Inuyasha?.

9.- Al momento de salir de la escuela ves a una chava que te gusta de espaldas con faldita corta y blusita de marinerito, la empiezas a perseguir hasta q te armas de H$&# y le hablas pero te das cuenta que es rarito!.

10.- Después de que te le escapaste (fui) te das cuenta de que no tienes dinero y no has comido, así que empiezas hacer tu show en la calle sacando tu espadita HEE-MAN y aullando como perro, pero como única recompensa consigues una invitación para neuróticos anónimos o.o!

11.- Sigues haciendo tu numerito hasta que pasan unos señores de blanco y te llevan al manicomnio.

12.- Ya en la fila de medicamentos, empiezas a juntar todas las pastillas diciendo que son fragmentos de la perla.

13.- Te tragas todas las pastillas para convertirte en un verdadero youkai, hasta que terminas convulsionándote en el piso por la sobredosis.

14.- Te llevan a tu casa diciéndote que no tienes remedio...

15.- Ya cuando te piensas dormir ves la luna llena y empiezas a ladrar como baboso hasta que un chanclaso te deja inconsciente para que recibas otro día del tipico fanático de Inuyasha :)

FIN

Continuara... si lo desean con el tipico fan de Kagome


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, primero que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews, la verdad no esperaba ninguno pero me agrado mucho los que me mandaron GRACIASS y perdón por el retraso es que tuvo unos problemitas :) pero ya todo arreglado.**

**Le cambie un poco la trama de este fic... si quieren que le siga asi manden reviews y si no también manden reviews :)**

**Los personajes no son míos pero los comentarios si .**

* * *

Vas en camino de tener un tipico dia del fan de Kagome si...

1.- Para levantarte en lugar de despertador te compras un "pollito" para sentirte mas en la época antigua...

2.-Después del madrugazo, te pintas el cabello de negro con tinta china o de plano con el lustrador de zapatos.

3.-Le robas a tu hermano su toalla verde y te improvisas una falda . NOTA también funciona con manteles y cortinas etc...

4.- Te tratas de alasiar el cabello, pero solo consigues un espectacular "afro"

5.- Buscas por todos lados tu perla de shikon O.O!... pero lo único que consigues es amarrarte una corcholata con un mecate.

6.- Por falta de presupuesto te improvisas una liga como arco y chinches como flechas.

7.- Para irte a tu escuela, como no sabes manejar la bicicleta te vas en triciclo.

8.- Los maestros te regañan por tus malas calificaciones y tu les explicas de cómo vas a estudiar si estas la mayoría de tu tiempo en la época antigua (ehh?)

9.- Te mandan un reporte por payasa ya que intentabas purificar las energías malignas del salón. O.O!

10.- Te pasas todo el día gritando "OSUWARI" como loca a las chavas que odias.. pero lo unico que consigues es que manden a llamar a tus papas por rarita!

11.- Ya saliendo de la escuela ves a un señor de cabello blanco y largo! (inuyasha?) lo empiezas a abrazar y a decirle que nunca te alejaras de su lado pero lo único que consigues es que te persiga la policía por acosar ancianitas!

12.- Tratando de escapar te encuentras una coladera abierta y decides atravesarla para legar a Sengoku, pero lo único que consigues es atorarte en el caño.

13.- Armas tremendo alboroto hasta que se dignan a salvarte sin antes recibir una patada de tu viejita amada?

14.- Te llevan a tu casa diciéndote que no tienes remedio.

15.- Abrazas a tu muñeco Inuyasha, con tu piyama Inuyasha y empiezas a gemir o cantar (dependiedo del caso) los openings de Inuyasha... hasta que otro chanclazo (me pregunto si seria la misma persona O.O!)

te deja inconsciente para que recibas otro día del tipico fanático de Kagome :)

**FIN**

**Continuara... si lo desean con el tipico fan de Sesshomaru o Miroku... ustedes deciden**

**

* * *

**

**Perdón por repetir el final, pero no se me ocurria nada :) para la prox.. si quieren prometo cambiarle :)**

**REVIEWS**

**missau y akari hayami sip es que fue el primero que se me ocurrio, pero aquí tienes un de mujeres, espero que te agrade ahhh** **y gracias por tu review y tu idea :).**

**kaira-kino-hiwatari**** jejejejej, yo tambien quisiera hacer ese fan fic ya que soy fananannanntica de Sesshomaru, gracias por leer mi fic.**

**Inuyasha Rolex****: igual a mi, espero que te agrade este fic de Kagome y gracias por leer mi fic.**

**LimChan****: muchas gracias por tu apoyo y gracias por leer mi fic :).**

**Sakuraby****: jajajajajj gracias por leerlo, tambien tenia la idea de hacerlo de sesshomaru me encanta! Y si se puede para la prox hago el de sesshomaru o miroku.**

**FikaMoo****: muchas gracias por leer el fan fic, tambien gracias por decirme hacerca lo de los anónimos, no lo sabia.. ya que apenas empiezo a escribir en esta pagina, gracias por leerlo :)**

**Galatea 597****: gracias por leer el fic y darme la idea de hacerlo con el personaje de Miroku tengo varias ideas pero a ver que sale, gracias por leerlo :).**

**sushimi****: gracias por leer mi fic, no se como me salio la idea de He.Man, pero salio :), que bueno que te agrado y espero que sigas continuando leyendo mis historias :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola perdóneme por andar desaparecida un buen rato es que entre a trabajar y todo se me ha hecho un poco mas difícil, pero seguiré con ese fic espero que les guste, muchisisiisisisisiismas gracias por todos sus reviews, todos los estoy tomando en cuenta pero también sigan escribiendo :) Gracias y disfrútenlo.**

**Todos los personajes son de Rumiko takahashi pero la historia es 100 mía.**

**Y con ustedes el tipico dia del dan de Sesshomaru!**

* * *

1.- Te levantas todos los dias mentalizando lo chulo que eres. O.o!

2.- En vez de tu ahori de plano te dejas tu pijama de osito panda.

3.- Para tu hermosa cabellera te pasas una sudadera por la cabeza, te la subes hasta la frente y LIIIISSSTTOOO!

4.- Te tratas de pintar los ojos pero terminas pareciéndote a un mapache!

5.- Buscas como loco algo parecido a una luna para pegártela en la frente, pero terminas haciéndote jeroglíficos con el billet(labial) de tu mama.

6.- En lugar de colmillos te pones los dientes del chiquidracula de Halloween o.o!

7.- En lugar de tu linda estola te desmayas a tu perro y tu lo cuelgas en tu cuello (también funciona con gatos conejos hurones etc etc etc...)

8.- Te cargas tu escoba y trapeador como colmillo sagrado y Tokijin

9.- Le marcas el nombre (por si las dudas) a cada una para que no se te olvide cual.

10.- Ya en la escuela en lugar de decirte Lord Sesshomaru te confunden con Harry Potter!

11.- Los maestros siempre te halagan al decirte que eres una bestia en tus estudios.

12.- Saliendo .. te vas a la juguetería a comprarte una Barbie de acompañante...

13.- La sacas de la caja y te sorprendes lo desarrollada que esta Rin!

14.- Te la amarras a la cintura y vas directo a la y tienda de mascotas notando que alguien te sigue..

15.- Por escasez de ranas te compras un grillo para que sea tu sirviente...

16.- Sigues caminando hasta que te das cuenta quien te sigue... te reparte un papelito "Sufres.. por que quieres..? Grupo de ayuda Guey"

17.- Ya llegando a tu casa le ordenas a u grillo que haga tu tarea... pero terminas pisándolo por error...

18.- Te dispones a dormir abrazando a tu barbie cuando tu mama entra a tu cuarto pegándote un chacnlazo por haber utilizado su maquillaje (ahhhhh era ella la de los chanclazos) dejándote inconsciente para que recibas otro día del típico fanático de Sesshomaru.

Fin

Lo malo y lo peor del fan de Sesshomaru

1.- haces todo lo posible por parecerte a Sesshomaru pero siempre te confunden con Celia Cruz...

2.- te encuentras un niñita y decides adoptarla... pero te atrapan por secuestrador de infantes...

3.- te decides poner una peluca para parecerte a Sesshomaru, pero al momento de quitártela ves que te has quedado calvo...

4.- Decides teñirte el cabello de blanco pero tu cabello acaba en naranja...

5.- En ves de maquillaje utilizas cal para tan siquiera parecerte a Sesshomaru...

sushimi: Gracias por tu review que bueno que te haya gustado ahh por cierto tu fic esta genial me encanto el show de las entrevistas y como pones a Sesshomaru :).

FikaMoo: espero que te haya gustado el típico fan de Sesshomaru, muchas gracia por escribir.

AsukaHao: espero que te agrade este fic de nuestro querido Sexy-maru, gracias por escrbir.

LimChan: jajajajjaj eso mismo iba a preguntar, muchas gracias por tu review espero que te agrade este fic de Sexy-maru

Galatea 597: muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que te agrade este de Sesshomaru.

Hikari-Hye: gracias por tu comentario, si es cierto es algo repetitivo pero trate esta vez de hacerlo un poco mas diferente y le agregue algo, espero que te guste.

minikirara2: ajjaja gracias por escribir... se supone que lo del pollito era en lugar de un gallito... bueno tu me entiendes... gracias por escribir :).

Karura Himura: gracias por escribir espero que te agrade este típico fan de Sesshomaru

Inuyasha Rolex: gracias por que te gusto este fic, me hace muy feliz que a las personas les agrade, espero que te guste esta tercera parte

kaira-kino-hiwatari: jajajjajajjaja muchisisisismas gracias a tu sugerencia gracias a eso se me ocurrió otra historia.. pero despues te lo contare, gracias por seguir leyendo y escribiendo.

Sakuraby: espero que te guste este de Sesshomaru gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.

Sanguito: aquí este el de Sesshomaru espero que te agrade y gracias por escribir.

Willnira: Muchas gracias por tu comentario y gracia por escribir

**Continuara si ustedes lo desean pero no se cual hacer así que por favor mándeme su personaje favorito o cual desean que haga o no se cualquier comentario pero manden reviews Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo... ahh y aprovechando la ocasión espero que si tiene tiempo lean mi nuevo fic... Tu luz que alumbrami oscuridad :) graacias por todo y byeee**


	4. NOTA

NOTA

* * *

**Hola mil perdón creo que esperaban la nueva actualización de este fic.. pero quiero darme una idea de quien quieren que haga el nuevo fic muchas gracias por sus reviews me encanta que le haya gustado, lo mas pronto posible (ya que me salí del trabajo por la escuela :)) actualizare la victima del próximo típico fan de... así van** **los votos:**

**Kagura 1**

**Naraku 2**

**Miroku 6**

**Sango 3**

**Yakotsu1**

**Kikyou2**

**Koga 1**

**Si desean otro personaje manden sus reviews MUCHSIISISIMAS GRACIASS POR LEER ESTA PEQUEÑA NOTA**

**GRACIAS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**PD: YA COMO COMERCIAL :) LEAN MI NUEVO FIC SI LES GUSTA INUYASHAXKAGOME, SESSHOMARUXKIKYOU _TU LUZ QUE ALUMBRA MI OSCURIDAD_**


End file.
